Escape to the World of the Living!
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia are to marry! What! When Momo and her vice captain flee to the world of the living, what craziness happens! Full summary inside. Rated for language. HitsuHina, IchiRuki. Anti HitsuRuki, HitsuKarin, and IchiHime... ON HIATUS!
1. Intro Chapter: Wedding Day

Escape to the World of the Living!

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro are to be married. They invite all their friends, the whole Gotei 13, the ex ryoka. But when the taicho of the fifth division, Hinamori Momo and her fukutaicho, Kazehana Koyuki, suddenly disappear without a trace, the wedding is canceled, and everyone's on a search for the two. Kurosaki Ichigo and the others are sent back to Karakura Town, where two new students enroll. They aren't going to go back that easily, and what happens when Toshiro visits?

I don't own Bleach.

Intro: Wedding Day

It had been two years since the Winter War. They'd won, of course.

_Why?_

_Why, Toshiro, why?_

_Why her?_

_Why not me?_

Those were the questions that rang through Momo's head on August 31st.

Why?

Because Hitsugaya Toshiro (her best friend; her crush) and Kuchiki Rukia (her close friend) are getting married.

"Does anyone object?" The priest asked about their marriage.

She stood up.

_This is my last chance…_ She thought.

"I- Oh screw this."

"Momo! Momo wait up!" For a second Koyuki glared hate a Toshiro; her brown eyes with flecks of gold showed annoyance, then they changed to a sad look and ran behind Momo.

And in that second Koyuki glared at him, Toshiro felt abandoned. His best friend was abandoning him on his wedding day.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL?" They heard Koyuki scream, "PUT HER DOWN, YOU DAMN ARRANCAR! NO! I SAID _PUT HER DOWN!_"

"What ya gonna do, you little runt?"

"Reflect, Mira!"

(A/N: Mira is Japanese for mirror.)

"Your Zanpakuto is useless!"

"Mirroring Shadow!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Tch."

"You little bitch!"

"Oof!"

"Koyuki!"

"Damn it! Damn it… DAMN IT!"

"Well, I'll just kill you first, little girl."

"I. Am. NOT. LITTLE! Ban… Kai… Konagona ni Mira!"

(A/N: Japanese for Shattered Mirror.)

"Koyuki, I'm so sorry I let the Arrancar get me!"

"Momo, it's fine, it really is. Now, c'mon, let's go back to the wedding."

They couldn't hear Momo's answer, but they were all leaning against the door to try and hear.

Then they heard, "Fine, taicho."

And with that, they no longer felt the reiatsu of the two fifth division-ers.

End Intro Chapter.

Next Time:

Where has Hinamori-taicho and Kazehana-fukutaicho gone? What if we never see them again?

MATSUMOTO, SHUT UP! I'm the one who should be annoyed, here. It's _my _wedding they postponed because of this mess.

God taicho, you're so clueless.

What does that mean? MATSUMOTO!


	2. Chapter One: The Transfer Kids

Escape to the World of the Living!

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and Hitsugaya Toshiro are to be married. They invite all their friends, the whole Gotei 13, the ex ryoka. But when the taicho of the fifth division, Hinamori Momo and her fukutaicho, Kazehana Koyuki, suddenly disappear without a trace, the wedding is canceled, and everyone's on a search for the two. Kurosaki Ichigo and the others are sent back to Karakura Town, where two new students enroll. They aren't going to go back that easily, and what happens when Toshiro visits?

Don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter One: The Transfer Kids

Normal? As if. Hinamori Momo and Kazehana Koyuki vanished into thin air! The wedding postponed, everyone searching.

Nothing.

"Well, we'd better go back to the human world," Kurosaki Ichigo and the others (Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora, and Inoue Orihime) concluded.

"Well, if you see those two, send them back," Yamamoto said, completely annoyed at the two officer's actions.

_Just why the hell did they do that?_ He thought.

_The Next Week._

"Class," Misato Ochi addressed her senior class (4-3), "We have two transfer students today."

Ichigo and the others looked up, no way.

"This is Hinamori Momo and Kazehana Koyuki."

Hinamori was wearing her hair down, no makeup. Kazehana's eyes had light blue eye shadow and her wavy brown hair down to her mid back.

Ichigo was about to leave until…

"Oh please don't, Kurosaki-san. I just met you. Let's not leave yet," Koyuki insisted. Ichigo knew it really meant, "Tell on us and I'll Bankai your sorry ass until you're dead."

"Oh sure, Kazehana-san."

"Please. Call me Koyuki."

It really meant, "You know me damn well enough to us my real name, fool."

"S-sure, Koyuki…"

"Anyways, you two can sit next to Inoue-san and Asano-san."

"Hai."

* * *

_After Class, Lunch._

"Ok, spill. Why the hell did you abandon Soul Society."

"Tch. As if _you_ need know, Kurosaki. How do you not _already_ know? Did you not see Momo walk outta that room on Hitsugaya-taicho's wedding day?"

"I'm confused."

"She said, "I- Oh screw this." She was going to object, stupid."

"She? Why?"

"She _loves_ him, moron!"

"She loves Toshiro?"

"Duh. Now I've gotta go save Momo from her fans…"

After Koyuki saved Momo, a girl with shoulder length black hair approached them. She was from class 1-3, if Koyuki remembered right.

"Just who are you arguing with Ichi-nii?" She asked.

"Tch. Kurosaki Karin, is it?" Koyuki asked.

"So what if I am?"

"Tell me. How do you know about Shinigami?"

"I- Well, I…"

"Never mind, you can't remember, ya little freshman."

"A-anyways! What's your relation to Toshiro!"

"You- You… I am Kazehana Koyuki, the fifth's fukutaicho! My relation to Hitsugaya-taicho is strictly professional!"

"That's not what Ichi-nii says."

"Damn that brother of yours," she muttered, "My taicho's in love, that's all you need to know."

"How's Yuzu? She died last year. Ichi-nii says she made it into the Shinigami Academy. He also says that the Gotei 13 like her talent…"

"Kurosaki Yuzu? Oh, I visited her class last month, she was definitely the best in her class!"

"T-that's good," Karin said.

"HEY! KARIN!" Some blonde girl yelled.

"Coming Suki!" She yelled back, "Bye for now, Kazehana," she added coldly.

"Koyuki-san… Do you sense that reiatsu?"

"Hai, taicho. Looks like a Menos Grande is here. Let's let Ichigo take care of it. We'll get any Arrancars that show up."

"Sure," Hinamori smiled, "And we'll deal with the Soul Society when the visit."

"Yes, yes we will."

* * *

"I've got competition," Momo said out of the blue when they were walking to their apartment, "She like him, too."

"Huh?"

"Kurosaki Karin. She likes Shiro-chan, too."

And somewhere in Seireitei, her little Shiro-chan sneezed.

End Chapter One.

* * *

Next Time:

YAY! TAICHO WE'RE VISITING ORIHIME!

And Ichigo, to help him with this Menos problem.

Oh, taicho. I think Momo loves you.

WHAT?


End file.
